Once Upon a Time
by Kaylie
Summary: Shhhhhh! We're hunting Prince Duo's to see who he ends up with and what neat things happen to him
1. Default Chapter

Same old rambling disclaimer: I only own what is mine and everything that's not mine belongs to someone else. Credit to them.  
  
Once upon a Time- a standard fairy tale  
  
Once upon a time in a land far away there was a beginning author who was really bored. She suddenly got kicked in the ass by a mallet of inspiration. Thus, she began to use her might author powers to create an alternate universe and shamelessly insert her self into the fanfiction so she can imagine first hand what a typical fairy tale would be like if the Gundam boys were the characters. And our story begins!  
  
Kaylie scampered from tree to tree, careful to stay hidden behind brush and other misc. woodland objects/creatures. She was on a mission. Watch the handsome prince Duo and all his adventures. It had been five whole minutes and so far so good.  
  
Duo walked along a dirt path in the middle of a beautifully poetic Forrest whistling cheerfully. He was on his way to meet his future bride-to-be Hilde and hopefully get some before the wedding. Yes indeed it was a fine day.  
  
Then a shadow lunged from the underbrush, a veritable blur of motion pouncing into the light. Duo quickly and expertly tried to evade. Tried being the operative word. He found himself knocked down by a young girl with brown eyes and reddish brown hair who was chasing a butterfly.  
  
"Hey, you there!" He called to the chick. The girl realized what she'd done and her eyes widened.  
  
"You never saw me," She said firmly and scampered off into the woods.  
  
Duo shook his head and resumed his track. We're going to skip the rest of his trip because the only eventful thing that happened was that Duo was cursed by a Forrest spirit for inadvertently bathing in it's water. Duo will now slowly morph rather humorously into the rare species known as Chibius Duous. (a.k.a. chibi duo) So you see why we can skip that part right? Good.  
  
Duo soon arrived at a simply perfect castle complete with moat and surrounding town. Villagers bustled hastily to and fro getting on with their simple lives. Duo walked up to the guard and demanded passage into the castle. After a very thorough customs check, which robbed Duo of all his pocky, he was admitted and escorted to be presented to the king.  
  
Duo barely had time to clean himself up before he was ushered into a grand throne room that was done up all in pink. Duo shuddered at the pinkness of the place. 'Twas scary. A blonde boy with bright eyes sat serenely on the throne. He had a brown haired adviser standing rigidly to his left.  
  
"Presenting to His Majesty, King Quatre, Duo Maxwell representative of his kingdom and future hubby of Princess Hilde." Rang out a voice. Duo looked in the voice's general direction. It looked suspiciously like the butterfly chasing girl he'd seen earlier. Duo proceeded with long list of formalities that were about as interesting as watching hair dye work. It was all pointless, but it Duo messed up his dad would be pissed. He'd gone through the whole 'You shall represent our county with dignity' speech over and over again until he was sure that Duo would remember every word of it.  
  
Finally the advisor, Treize, leaned to whisper something in Quatre's ear. Quatre nodded and then stood, which signaled the end of the ordeal. Duo sighed. This was going to be hella boring.  
  
Prince Duo was shown to his room by a servant. It was a plush and comfortable looking room. Duo should have been satisfied if it hadn't been bright purple.  
  
"These people have the worst color taste."  
  
********************* Meanwhile......Elsewhere******************  
  
"Damn! I've got to figure out how to get close to Duo with out being suspicious," Thought a very distraught Princess Hilde. How on the colonies was she supposed to get some without getting caught? She sighed as she pondered her problem.  
  
************** Yet another nearby place**************************  
  
"Damn! I've got to figure out how to get close to Duo without being suspicious," Thought a very distraught authoress Kaylie. How on the colonies was she supposed to view the antics of the fairytale Prince without getting caught? She sighed as her pondered her problem.  
  
*************** Hmmm, this can take place in the servants's quarters***********  
  
"Damn! That prince is HOT!," Said a young clumpy-banged servant boy loudly in the middle of dinner. Everyone stared. He sighed as he pondered his predicament.  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Does anyone get nookie? With Kaylie figure out how to follow Duo and View his antics? Why don't you review to find out?  
  



	2. ..............

Fairytale 2  
------------------------------------  
  
'What am I to do?' Thought a very perturbed servant wh had been given the name Heero. 'That new prince is a total dream. I've got to get close to him! What to do....?' Heero paced back and forth across his really tiny chambers in the servants quarters. King Quatre was a nice guy, but he really needed to up the size of the chambers. Needless to say, Heero's pacing wasn't taking him far.  
***********  
"Aha!" Kaylie yelled. She promtly fell out of the tree she had staked out in and landed with a loud thud. 'I'll ask King Quatre if I can be Duo's servant, then I'll be sure to catch every little detail of what he does!'  
************* A four o'clock that verry afternoon***************  
  
Duo shifted in his sleep. He was tangled up to his ears in a bright purple barney blanket and snoring loudly.  
  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERO!!!!!!!!" A loud peircing banshee's scream peirced the crisp morning air. Duo jerked awake at the unearthly sound. What a terrible voice!!  
  
A young man in servant's livery ran into the room and slammed the door behind him. He took serveral deep ragged breaths before he looked up, wide-eyed, at his surroundings. Then it must've occured to him that he was, infact, in somebodie's room because he stood straight and announced his presence.  
  
"I am Heero, a mere servant. I am running from the banshee. Now that I have intruded upon your lord or ladyship's quaters you are free to do with me as you please." Heero repeated the taught verses dully. He dared not hope that he wouldn't get whipped.  
  
Needless to say he had a hard time keeping his face impassive when a boy just approaching puberty with tousled limply braided hair indignantly poked his head out from under Barney Purple bed covers and glared at him.   
  
"You could start by telling me why there is a banshee to run from in the first place," Frowned the braided prince. Heero frowned.  
  
"It's Lady Hilde's cousin Relena, who is rumored to have sold her soul. Her screetch is spellbinding, and she seems to have a thing for the servant boys." Heero rattled tonelessly.  
  
"Scandalous," Grinned Duo. He stretched and slumped out of bed.  
  
"Sir, if you do not mind my asking, who are you?" Heero asked. If he was going to be at this kid's beck and call all day he might as well know the guy's name.  
  
"Oy, I'm Prince Duo Maxwell from some great kingdom somewhere." Smile Duo as he deftly rebraided his hair.  
  
"That's not possible," Stated Heero.  
  
"And why not, servant?" Asked Duo. He was not used to sevants calling him a liar at all. It was just not fit.  
  
"Well, Sir, Prince Duo is a man of 17. You are not 17." Stated Heero as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.   
  
"Of coarse I am!"   
  
"Sorry. I must be mistaken." Heero knew he wasn't mistaken, but if some young lordling wanted to play hot shot, so be it. Heero was 16 and knew that there was no way that short runt was 17. Besides, Heero had seem Prince Duo and man was he hot! This lanky kid was just no match!  
  
"Hey, I'm gonna go catch a bath. D'ya think you could grab me some food? I usually don't have servants do the whole bath and clothes thing. I ain't helpless like some of those court oafs," Duo chattered, now fully awake. Heero sighed and told Duo that food would be here and so would he.  
  
****************************************** In King Quatre's Chambers******  
  
"So that's why I need to become a servant!" Kaylie whined.  
  
"Sorry Kaylie, but I told you that all our positions we full," Smiled Quatre apoligeticaly. "And I already gave you that temporary job at court."   
  
"Fine," Grumped the Author, "But just for that I'm going to make sure that something bad happens to Trowa in the next fic I write."  
  
The King gasped in shock and dimay. Would she dare? He looked at the evil manacing glint in the poor girl's eyes and had his answer. Trowa was doomed.   
  
" Why don't you become a major witch? That way you can take part in the story and watch Duo through a crystal ball." Quatre suggested amiably.  
  
"No." Scowled Kaylie. She didn't want to take part in the story. That would be way to much work. She had a reputation as a grand lazy ass to keep in mind, and taking part in something would definitely wreck it. "Don wanna."  
  
"Well," Though Quatre. 'Maybe if I make her happy she'll leave Trowa-koi alone' ," What if I gave you a special invisibility cloak?"  
  
"Like in Harry Potter?" Kaylie asked with star-filled eyes as big as dinner plates.  
  
King Quatre sighed patently. "Yes like the one in Harry Potter."  
  
"Oh kick ass bomb diggity do!" Whooped Kaylie. Quatre rolled his eyes.  
************************* Duo's quarters************************************  
  
Heero sat the large golden tray that was heaped with food on a table and sat to wait for the well born brat to come back. He was buisily tracing the brilliant carvings on the ceiling with his eyes when the door suddenly opened. He almost fainted.  
  
It was Prince Duo. Not the little kid claiming to be the prince, but the real deal. Complete with shining eyes, chestunut braid, and *sigh* *drool* body. Duo waltzed into the room, oblivious to the servants shock.   
  
"Food!" His eyes lit up and he raced to stuff himself.  
  
"---How?" Asked Heero.  
  
  



End file.
